<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peppermint Allergy by CarpeDiem369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469016">Peppermint Allergy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem369/pseuds/CarpeDiem369'>CarpeDiem369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peppermint, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem369/pseuds/CarpeDiem369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is spending the next month of summer break with the Stark family! He arrives at the lake house and is greeted by an excited Morgan. When an unexpected allergic reaction puts Peter's life at risk, how will Tony react? Will he be able to save his Spider-kid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad Creators Awards 2021 - Nominations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peppermint Allergy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excitement bubbled in Peter as he gazed out the car window, leaving the city behind. Tony had picked him up from his last day of school to take him to the lake house where he would spend the next month of summer break with the Stark family.</p><p>Since the incident with the purple prune Thanos himself, Peter and Tony have grown closer than ever. He sees him almost every weekend at the lake house where they work in his lab until all hours of the morning. Other times, they have movie marathons with Peter, Morgan, Pepper, and Tony all smushed together on the couch, re-watching the Star Wars saga for the gazillionth time. Peter spends so much time with them that he has his own bedroom at the lake house with some of his stuff permanently stationed there. It's become sort of a second home.</p><p>When Peter was first introduced to Morgan, he hates to admit that he felt a pang of jealousy at the bright-eyed little girl. Although Peter sees Tony as a father figure, he's never admitted that to him. What if he doesn't feel the same? Besides. He already has a kid.<br/>
The jealousy didn't last but a few seconds. You can't help but fall in love with the bright, spirited little girl. Peter remembers how Morgan had rambled on about how Spider-Man is her favorite hero and how cool it is that Peter is Spider-Man. She had proceeded to drag Peter to her room where she proudly showed off her Spider-Man drawings.</p><p>Peter jolted in his seat when Tony poked him in the side, pulling him from his reminiscing.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked, turning his attention from the road.</p><p>Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, "No one says that anymore."</p><p>Tony wiggled his eyebrows pointedly, "What? I think it's pretty clever!"</p><p>"You and everyone else who's said it."</p><p>"Nope. I made it up. I own all creative rights to the phrase."</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>"Says me. I'm Tony Stark, in case you've forgotten. Every sentence I say is original and quotable."</p><p>Peter laughed.</p><p>"So what's on your mind, kiddo?"</p><p>"Just...thinking."</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, "About what?"</p><p>
  <em>About how I think of you as a father-figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Kid?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm just excited for this month." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony cast him a skeptical look but didn't push. "Morgan is over the moon. This is all she's been talking about this week." He huffed a laugh. "She even made a plan for your activities today." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter let out a strangled laugh, "Oh man...I'm in for it, aren't I?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> <br/>
As expected, as soon as Peter stepped out of the car, he was tackled in a hug. Morgan stuck like glue to him for the rest of the day. They followed her plan full of fun activities. It got too late to get to the last activity, so they postponed it for the next day. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"We can have the tea party tomorrow when it's light outside," Peter stifled a yawn. How can one child have so much energy? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Morgan pouted, "But I'm not even tired!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Pepper walked into the living room and swooped Morgan into her arms, "It's past your bedtime, little miss. Say goodnight." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Morgan sighed, "Nighty night, Petey." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Night, Mo," he smiled. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony walked in from the kitchen and booped Morgan on the nose as she passed by in Pepper's arms. "Goodnight, Maguna." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Morgan yawned and smiled tiredly, "Nighty night, Daddy." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony sat down on the couch next to Peter. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Peter let his head fall against Tony's chest with a sigh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony chuckled, "Did she wear you out?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter yawned, "I don't remember ever having that much energy." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Imagine how I feel!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter gave a tired laugh. Tony rubbed soothing circles into Peter's back, and he felt himself slowly falling asleep, the day's activities catching up with him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> <br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> <br/>
Tony couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the exhausted kid in his arms. Peter was so good with Morgan. He is one of few people who can tolerate Morgan and her endless abundance of energy for a full day. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony rubbed slow circles into Peter's back to encourage sleep. The teen hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Tony, snuggling further into his neck. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Feelings of parental love and protection encompassed Tony. He'd do anything for his kid. His kid. The thought hit him. Although he'd never expressed these thoughts to Peter, Tony thought of him as his own. He loved him as a son. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony stared down at his kid warmly, fast asleep in his arms. He pressed a light kiss onto his hair. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em><em>"I'll find the right time this month to sit with Peter and tell him how I feel," Tony silently vowed.
    </em>
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> <br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> <br/>
Peter awoke to the feeling of being lifted. He groaned sleepily and wrapped his arms around the person carrying him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm just getting you to bed, Pete," Tony murmured soothingly. "You can sleep." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Peter hummed in acknowledgment as Tony carried him to his room. He gently placed him down in bed and tucked him in. Peter sighed and curled into the warmth of his bed sheets. He was barely aware of Tony's hand running through his curls. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Sleep tight, kiddo."<br/>
  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Peter was startled out of his sleep when a weight landed on him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Wake up, Petey!" Morgan whisper-yelled. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Peter groaned in protest. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Breakfast is ready. Mommy said we can have our tea party after we eat," Morgan bounced on Peter's bed excitedly. "I made cookies for the tea party!" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Peter blinked blearily at the brown-eyed girl. He smiled, "All by yourself?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well, they were from a box, and Mommy might've helped a little," Morgan pulled at Peter's arm. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Okay, okay. I'm up," Peter laughed. He got dressed, and they headed down for breakfast.<br/>
  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> <br/>
After eating, Peter was promptly dragged outside to the picnic table where an adorable tea party was set up. As much as Peter adored Morgan and loved spending time with her, he couldn't help but look forward to the tea party's end. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"After your little tea party, you can come down to the lab and join me. I have some update ideas for your suit we can tinker with," Tony had offered during breakfast. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It would be nice to have some alone time with his mentor. Peter cherishes every moment he spends with Tony. Some of his best memories are of them tinkering in the lab together. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Would you care for some tea?" Morgan inquired with an awful, but adorable, British accent, knocking Peter from his thoughts. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Why, yes, thank you. I would love some," Peter replied with an equally bad accent, earning a giggle from Morgan. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They sat in silence enjoying their tea. Peter bit into a cookie that Morgan offered him. He praised her for her excellent culinary skills. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As soon as he swallowed the cookie, his spidey-senses tingled. Something was wrong. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Petey, are you okay?" Morgan gazed at Peter with wide eyes, seeing the fear and confusion written on his face. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The back of Peter's throat itched. He cleared his throat and smiled nervously, "I'm okay, Mo." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>His reassurance quickly backfired as a wave of nausea consumed him. He stood abruptly and ran to the edge of the lake. He promptly threw up by the lakeside shrubbery. Okay. Something was really wrong. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As soon as he was done, his throat tightened. His breathing came out in short puffs as he made his way back to Morgan. He made it halfway before his vision swam before him. Peter's knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground. His heart clenched in panic. He felt like he was sucking air through a straw. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Petey!" Morgan screamed and ran to his side. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Peter tried to reassure the terrified girl, but he couldn't form a sentence between his strangled gasps for air. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Daddy! Mommy!" Morgan cried and ran back to the house, bursting through the front door. "Something's wrong with Peter!"<br/>
  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tony sat at the kitchen table enjoying his coffee with Pepper. Peter and Morgan had gone outside to have their tea party. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You should tell Peter how you feel today, Tony." Pepper had said before breakfast. Tony had confided in her about his parental feelings toward Peter. "You'll be able to enjoy this month a lot better with this off your chest." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>This was one of the reasons Tony had invited Peter to work in the lab alone with him. He hoped he would find a moment to tell the kid how much he really means to him; What place he holds in his life. As he reflected on these thoughts, a scream from outside stopped his heart. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Something's wrong with Peter!" Morgan cried as she burst through the front door and into the kitchen. "He ate my cookie and told me it was good and then he had a funny look on his face and then he threw up by the lake and he can't breathe and I'm scared!" Morgan burst into tears and grabbed onto Pepper who had immediately rushed to the shaking little girl. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tony leapt up from his chair, knocking his coffee onto the floor inadvertently. The mug shattered as he rushed past Pepper and Morgan. Pepper moved to follow Tony, but he turned to shake his head, “No. I need you to look at the cookie box,” he shouted back as he rushed out the door. “Tell me if there are any ingredients that can harm spiders!” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tony knew Peter had many strange side effects to being bitten by the radioactive spider. Getting cold too easily…sensory overloads…Tony knew Peter wasn’t allergic to anything he was aware of. "It has to be another side effect," he thought ruefully. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tony clambered down the stars and ran to Peter's trembling form huddled on the ground. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Oh, shit. Peter!" Tony dropped to his knees at the kid's side. He grabbed Peter's shoulders and tried to catch his frantic gaze. "Pete, I need you to look at me. Breathe, kiddo. You're gonna be alright." </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Peter's breathing came in choked gasps. His wide eyes locked onto Tony's, "C-can't...br-breathe," Peter gasped out. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tony's heart dropped. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Suddenly, Pepper came rushing out of the house, cookie box in hand. "Peppermint oil! There's peppermint essential oil in the dough!" </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Shit. That's in bug spray!" Tony paled at the realization. "Stay here with Morgan. I'm going to get help," he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and threw them on. "He needs an EpiPen. Now. E.D.I.T.H.? Call Bruce."<br/>
"Yes, boss," the AI responded. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tony pushed the hair off of Peter's sweaty forehead and gave him a shaky smile, “You're gonna be okay kid. I'm going to take you to the car, and I'll have Bruce meet us halfway to the compound," Tony slid one arm under Peter's legs and another under his back. He tucked him close and made a beeline for the car. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Be safe!" Pepper shouted vehemently. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Peter clutched Tony's shirt frantically, his breathing becoming more erratic by the minute. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Tony?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Bruce!" Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce had answered. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"What's-" </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Peter's having an allergic reaction to some cookies that had peppermint oil," Tony's voice shook in his effort to keep calm. "It's another spider bite side effect. He can't breathe. I need an EpiPen. I'm heading down the back road toward the compound. No traffic there. Can you meet me halfway?" Tony placed Peter in the passenger's seat and buckled him in. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>After a moment of shocked silence, Bruce responded with his typical tone of doctor professionalism, "Okay. I'm on my way. Keep him awake, Tony. I'll see you in a few." </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>With a curt, "Thank you," Tony raced to the driver's side, put the key in the ignition, and gunned it.<br/>
  </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
  </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>After everything that's happened, Spider-Man gets killed by a cookie.<em> Pathetic.
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter couldn't help but see the irony in the situation as they sped down the road. He grasped the sides of the seat as he tried to get more air. It was never enough. The tightness of his throat prevented him from sucking in the oxygen he desperately needed. His panic only rose as he grew lightheaded. "T-Tony...I-" </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Shh, don't try to talk. Just breathe, kiddo." </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>A grounding hand rested on Peter's knee. Tony rubbed small circles with his thumb. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"You're gonna be okay. It’s alright," Tony assured him. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter turned and looked at Tony. His knuckles where white from the death grip he had on the wheel. He had a pinched look on his face. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter's chest ached from lack of air. His limbs went slack. The desperate gasps turned into faint wheezing as he flopped against the seat. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Tony cursed. "Pete. Peter!" </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Black spots danced in Peter's vision. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>This is it. I'm going to die.<em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"You are not going to die!" </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Oops. I said that out loud.<em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter's eyelids felt weighted. They began to close despite his effort to keep them open. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony turned and his eyes shone with panic.  He shook him forcefully, "Peter, no! Stay awake! Baby, please stay awake. Just a little longer, hold on!" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>His eyes opened momentarily as the car went faster. Tony had a vice grip on Peter's shoulder in an attempt to ground him. But Peter was losing his battle with consciousness. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony's fearful shouts faded in the background, "Hold on! Fight, damn it! We're almost there, baby, just breathe!" Tony choked on a sob. "Look, Bruce is right there. Stay with me, please!" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter's heart clenched. He didn't mean to make Tony cry, but he couldn't hold on any longer. With a last strangled gasp, Peter let go.<br/>
  </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
  </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony watched Peter's head fall against his chest. He wasn't breathing. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Shit! No!" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Bruce was parked on the side of the road just ahead. Tony pulled behind him and slammed on the breaks. Bruce's car door flew open in time with Tony's. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"He's not breathing!" Tony ran to the passenger's side and unbuckled Peter. His throat tightened in fear as he picked him up. He was unresponsive. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Get him in the back seat lying down," Bruce ordered, sprinting to the car's back door and throwing it open. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony laid the child down carefully. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Move," Bruce commanded. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony went to the opposite side of the car and sat above Peter, cradling his head in his lap. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Bruce reached in his medical bag and took out two EpiPens, "Because of his fast metabolism," he explained briefly. Then, he jammed the needles into Peter's thigh.<br/>
  </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter let out a choked gasp, awakening to a stabbing pain in his leg. The tightness in his throat was slowly diminishing. He could breathe! He quickly filled his lungs with the air he so desperately needed. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter realized he was in someone's lap. He looked up, meeting Tony's eyes. Relief filled the man's gaze. Tony smoothed Peter's hair down while Peter took shaky breaths, slowly gaining control of his breathing. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Thank God," Tony choked out. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>A lump formed in Peter's throat. His eyes filled with tears, and he let out a sob. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony pulled him up and into his arms. Peter wrapped his arms and legs around Tony. He began to sob uncontrollably into the man's neck. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. You're alright, baby. You're safe." Tony reassured as he rubbed his back. He ran his fingers through Peter's soft curls, slowly calming his heart-wrenching sobs. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I was so s-scared," he whimpered brokenly. His tears soaked into Tony's shirt. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I know, but I've got you. You'll be okay, kiddo. I'm here." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony held him close and continued rubbing his back soothingly. Peter's sobs slowly subsided. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I'll meet you back at your house," Bruce interrupted softly. "I want to give him a quick check-up. Make sure everything is back to normal." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Of course. Thank you, Bruce," Tony nodded gratefully to his friend. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter lifted his head to look his savior in the eyes, "Thanks, Bruce. I owe you one." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Bruce smiled and put his hand on Peter's head in a comforting gesture, "Anytime, kid. No repayment needed."<br/>
Peter smiled. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em> <br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>After officially clearing Peter medically, Bruce left with a shower of thanks following him out the door. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony sat next to Peter on the couch, arm around his shoulders. He leaned against him, grateful for the comfort.<br/>
Morgan had burst into tears upon his arrival at home. Peter was quick to assure the girl he was okay. Pepper hugged him and planted a kiss on his head, promising him a nice cup of hot chocolate to sooth his sore throat. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter took one last sip from his mug of hot chocolate before placing it on the coffee table. He leaned back into Tony with a sigh of content. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The silence was comfortable, but he knew he owed the man a big 'thank you.' Peter wrapped his arms around Tony, leaning into his chest. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Thanks for saving my ass," he murmured into his shirt. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony's laugh rumbled against his ear, "God, I love you, kid." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter froze. He looked up at Tony. The man's eyes held a sincerity he had never seen. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"You-" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Ah, ah. Me first," Tony chided gently. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He shut his mouth. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony pulled him away and held his shoulders, looking him the eyes, "Pete, you know I care about you. You're a big part of my life. Over the past few months, I've come to realize how much you mean to me. I..." his words caught in his throat. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter's throat clenched as he watched Tony's eyes fill with tears. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"You are...I think...well," Tony broke off as two tears fell down his face. He quickly wiped them away.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter felt his own emotions ramping up, tears forming. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I think of you as my son, Pete," Tony confessed hoarsely. "And, if you'd let me, I'd like to be your dad. If you want, I mean. You don't have to decide right now. I just-" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter broke him off as he tackled him into a hug. Tears fell down Peter's face, and he snuggled into Tony's shirt. He felt the man's arms wrap around him. Tony tightened his grip when Peter let out a sniffle. Tony rested his chin on his head, and Peter tightened his hug when he felt tears fall onto his hair. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter took a shaky breath, "I'd like that. A lot." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Really?" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Yes, really." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony chuckled. He ran his hand through Peter's hair, brushing the tears out. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Are you sure you want to be my dad? I'm kind of a handful," Peter smiled. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Well then you'll be my handful," Tony teased. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter giggled. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He let himself sink into Tony's chest and relax. Tony moved to recline further into the couch so they were lying down. He tilted his head to press a kiss onto Peter's temple, his mustache tickling his skin. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter's heart warmed at the gesture.   </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony gazed at the tired kid in his arms. Peter let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Tony smiled warmly at the toddler-like habit. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Are you tired?" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter murmured a confirmation. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony chuckled, "Get some rest, kiddo." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"M'k. Love you, Dad." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He froze. He felt Peter tense underneath his arms, anxiously awaiting his response. Tony smiled and bit his lip, holding back tears. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony carded a hand through his son's hair, and the teen's tension released. Peter relaxed into his chest.<br/>
"Love you too, son." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em> <br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFICTION</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p><p>Sorry if I made your eyes bleed.</p><p>Leave a comment! 😙</p><p>I write Iron Dad and Spider-Son stories!</p><p>I'm taking suggestions so please comment some story plots! I'll pick some of my favorites and turn them into oneshots!</p><p>(Also, I will try to reply to all the comments I get.  I like interacting with you guys and showing my appreciation 💕).</p><p>Edit 2/13/2021: I am just blown away by the amount of love my first story has received! 600 kudos is absolutely insane to me. Thank you so much for all the support. It means the world to me 😭❤️</p><p>I am in the process of writing a short Peter and Tony fic and a separate multi-chapter fic. I’m super excited for you guys to read them!! Not sure when I’ll post them (I’m having a little writer’s block) but hopefully soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>